lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ladies of Bloody Alice
If you're trying to do this with low br ... put as much ap as you can into a couple blackout/gaebolg/frostblind etc group(s). Then just issue wait commands to them, and have one or two other groups fly in and absorb hits/heal until the round ends (they will die almost surely, and with luck your aoe groups wont). On the next round cross your fingers and hope for your green commands, press them and close your eyes. Repeat on subsequent rounds until victory. If you die just reset and try again. There's no other way you'll beat this unless you've trained your units, which at this point might not be wise if you want to use Haruko or are waiting for Wyngale/The Seven. 05:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Mikey :Or... you can wait until your units are stronger to take on the quest as it doesn't have a cutoff. The BR increase from this fight is rather high because of the sheer number of unions you're likely going to terminate, so best to leave it alone if you still want to maintain a large BR difference for training. It's always one of the last quests I finish for that reason. The BR gain just isn't worth the trouble. If the units have been trained while maintaining a low BR (use dragons), it's possible to fire off an Arcana on the first Turn without incident. And it's possible to have units catch up quite quickly if you know how to train them, so having a lopsided party stat-wise actually isn't that big of an issue. I had a party with about a 50+ STR/INT difference and they were caught up within a few BR, just in time to take on this quest (BR46~47, using only generics from Athlum). Zephyr 06:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) This isn't nearly as challenging if you can eliminate the groups that use the Land Mine trap skill (3000+ damage a pop) These would be the Yama's with the umbrella looking polearm. I know that the enemy unions with only 2 units in them both can use this skill. target them first and nothing else is really all that hard. Czechmate0123 04:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) God damnit this was hard... After a dozen tries I finaly got it "right". Second round: Gae Bolg, Third Round: Blackout V, Fourth Round: Whiteout, GG! Stigee 20:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Lucky. I wasn't even aware I could use Arcana until the six bases when I triggered Fatal Eclipse by mistake :p. Lancelot1 06:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Woot, beat this at BR71, had a Blackout II, two Omnistrikes, Namul Niram, Hundred Flowers, and Lugh's Revenge. The Blackout II at the beginning really turned things around. Try to use commands that involve healing magic because you might not be so lucky with the special attacks! - Mecorx 04:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC) holyshit, 85br on hard ;o its just insane, after first round 3 of my 5 groups are down and i use best weapons - they just crush my e: gae bolg made it - BLiNDMaNKiND 04:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Important to note the comments on the main page that you should only attack the Third Committee members, since the non boss members will just keep getting reinforced while any Third Committee member is still going. This is contrary to most battles where you normally take out the minions first. Consequently switch from attacking non boss unions whenever possible Kadven 23:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I done it with three tries! I was lucky to perform 4 turns with 2 Blackouts on each :) -- 11:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I've got a 4 word battle strategy for ya. Lob Omen and Decoy. I was unlucky enough to not get any Gae Bolgs or Arcana spells, but that was good enough for me. Just hope that you can get the summon on turn 2. (PC Version, BR 83) - Sakujyo I've been struggling with this quest since I unlocked Mt. Vackel... after grinding Bai Ze to prepare for the Fallen, I finally finished Yuniver's quest and decided to give Nora another shot. I came up with a glorious strategy: Fill David's union until it has over 75 Init. AP. The fight: 1st turn, Blackout V. 2nd turn, Blackout V. Pure skill won this one. --L2LastRemant (talk) 17:47, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Finaly made it!! To round two.. 03:06, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Talking to Nora User: Whitewolf11761 made an edit claiming that having to talk to her three times while she has a red speech bubble above her head is not required, as he got the quest and has not talked to Nora in Athlum. Can somebody please verify this, either on PC or XBOX? Lancelot1 06:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I came here to post exactly that, I never got Nora's red bubble to show up in the Athlum pub yet she gave me the quest in Melphina anyway (PC version)-- 15:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yep I've never talked to her at either. I'm currently up to Undelwalt just killed Fallen and haven't enetered town yet. (PC version) Can confirm that talking to Nora is not necessary. Hired her towards the end of the game, and quest was available immediately. (PC version) --Faea 19:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, on PC talking to her is not necessary - zero talks and quest still appeared. --Kotomine Kirei 18:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Don't know if this has been said, but you do not have to talk to Nora in Athlum on Xbox either. I think that's only when the quest first becomes available.--Jay222 18:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to add when I recently did this quest it would not unlock until I talked to Nora 3 times. PC version. Koroem 01:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ladies of Bloody Alice Easy Kill I always thought this was one of the hardest sidequests until I stumbled across something pretty cool. It seems that Megalore is the best screen clearer for this sidequest. However, it never showed up for me first turn until I added a particular unit to Pagus's squad: Sibal! Pagus is in my Rejuvenating squad : Pagus, Rhagoh, Paris, Irina, Sibal (I usually have another healer in his spot). Well it seems with this setup Pagus can do back to back Megalores to end the mission completely. I laughed so hard, it was great. Maybe since Pagus and Sibal are friends this happens. Or maybe a certain race setup is required, but whatever. I retried the mission 5 times and Megalore always showed up twice. Good luck, have fun --Dy2105 04:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) * I can confirm that, make sure you have 89Ap in 2nd round and the battlefield is clear --Sor'Kal 17:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) * Confirmed as well, on PC Hard at BR36, this is easiest solution to this battle. If you can get a union with over 87 starting AP (with Orb formation, I used Pagus/Wyatt/Perneth/Irina/Sibal) Megalore on both turns 1 + 2 and battle is over. -- 08:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Finally beat this at BR 68 (after some Bai Ze grinding). First turn everyone attacked one of the melee unions and took it out. Second turn Megalore wiped everything on the field. Reinforcements. Third turn Gae Bolg wiped the homunculi and took the other unions down low. Fourth turn we cleaned them up. Reinforcements. Fifth turn synergy Blackout III FTW. --Valyana 18:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) GJ! I dont use mystic arts, so i beat them only with muscle :D --Sioul 23:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Completed the quest at BR 96. First attempt was messy, as I didn't know that there'd be a lot of Hypnos reinforcements. Second attempt was successful -- killed everything in 3 turns with David managing to get off Gae Bolg twice. Thank you AoE!! 03:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Lucky turns 1&2... nothing tun 3: Snowbind& hawkarang ...turn 4:whiteout, rejuvenating waters & Hawkarang....done --Darkfalcon007x 01:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS GAME? did the six bases easy without Game Over but here i am going Game Over after two times Gae Bolg active and many other Unique Arts! -.- This Game isnt balanced! This fucking Boss Groups can do skills every round they dont use AP. WTF UNBALANCED!!! DAMN IAM SHORT TO CRUSH MY CONTROLLER! -.- Chucky2910 15:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :One word: Arcana. Far more reliable than trying to use the Gae Bolg all the time. Of course, it does require a decently trained mystic union for them to enough AP to force trigger it. And they do use AP. Their AP charge is quite high though. If you use certain trainers, you can see just how much AP they charge per turn. This quest is meant to be hard. If you think this is a nightmare, wait until you have to take on some of the bonus bosses. They'll be even harder than this. Zephyr 15:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i was raged. But now i did it. My tactic was to force the ??? Boss Unions into deadlock all time and ignore the reinforcements. I let them flank me but than i could do heavy damage to the other unions and killed them fast enaugh without any of my union die. I had the Gae Bolg after the second round and the boss unions were all low cause of the deadlock all time. I had also Pagus as Union Leader with his friend but he didnt want to make his unique skill. The trigger mechanics are difficault to understand also psi and arcane skills i cant trigger them i dont know how to do that... :( Chucky2910 16:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think you're relying on UAs far too much. They shouldn't be relied on at all. Probably one of the reasons why you're having a bit of trouble. Arcana are very easy to use, just look up the combinations here. Morale commands tend not to show up until certain conditions are met (<80% union morale or <75% army morale). If necessary, close everything but the morale control arts, and then they'll be included as part of a mystic command. Zephyr 16:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ugh.. yeah that's a tough battle, but I already beat them, in my 1st playthrough, without stats grinding.. My tactic is to spread every member that has morale control in each union, and focus on 1 union at one time, I think melee squad must be terminated first. You can say that I'm lucky, because in the 1st turn I got Cyclops command, and my all attacking union got triggering chance, and the 1st melee squad I'm targeting is wiped and I got my morale to the max. Turn 2 and 3 is more a defensive one because 2 of my union is killed, but in turn 4 I got Pagus' union have megalore action, and BOOM! wiped couple of enemy union, reinforcement coming, focus on the harpylia, and in turn 6 I use megalore action again and I win.. --Primenumber 16:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I killed all of them in 2 turns hard mode BR40 with 2 Twin Snowpental. Stormrage14 03:41, Aug 23, 2011 (UTC) Number of Hypnos Just need someone as crazy as I am to confirm that you can only get up to 36 Hypnos as reinforcements, making the max Chain for this fight 56. It's not endless as I kept those Committee members alive for about 5 turns after killing 36 Hypnos. Nothing came until I forced the second part of the reinforcements. Zephyr 06:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well I'll give it a try unfortunately I'm still at disc 1 can't beat the Gate's of Hell(Hard-Mode) yet but I'll do my best!.--Remnant13 08:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ha!! I did it! it seems that the maximum reinforcement of Hypnos is only 12 Unions/36 Units including the first two Hypnos Group. I manage to keep all the first Third Committee alive until the Hypnos Group reached 12 reinforcement and they stopped coming, after killing the Third Committee the second wave came but NO Hypnos came done it a second time but killed the first wave of Third Committee to bring the second wave and still only 12 Unions/36 Units came so the max Chain is 56. Sigh! your really crazy you know Don't want to this again especially in hard.--Remnant13 09:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Now the only thing left is to either wait until I get there on the X360, or another X360 player confirms it. After that, the page can be changed to reflect the true number of reinforcements. Zephyr 14:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Its was hard as semi-hell now I'm thinking of the DLC monsters on how strong they are in hard and would it be faster to directly inform Xbox360 players on there talk page thats still active on this Wikia. I'm still sleepy its currently 4 A.M here!.--Remnant13 20:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :They're likely getting e-mail notifications from the various edits here and there. I've already got another X360 player trying to get to the quest ASAP to check, but I'm further along than he is (currently nearing The Gates of Hell). So even if we notify them of the limit, that's only coming from the PC players. They too would likely have to work their way towards the quest from the beginning to confirm the details. Zephyr 21:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wait you have both PC and Xbox360 version!--Remnant13 01:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, although this is a secondary concern. I'm trying to test for other things, most notably class change requirements. Zephyr 02:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :You really have to much time on your hands! --Remnant13 02:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm just bored. I'm actually not playing that much right now. Zephyr 03:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The number of reinforcement groups seems to related to the number of third community units on the field, the more quickly you eliminate them, the less reinforcements.